BitterSweet Day
by Hailie Jade
Summary: This is set in the future; Carter and his daughter buy flowers on a bittersweet day.


Author: Hailie Jade  
  
Title: BitterSweet Day  
  
Summary: This is set in the future; Carter and his daughter buy flowers on a bittersweet day.  
  
Carter stopped in front of a small floral shop, an excited 6 year old holding his hand. "What kind of flowers do you want to get?" he asks her.  
  
"Roses, daddy," she says excitedly her eyes sparkling at him.  
  
"Roses," he repeats quietly as he smiles back at her lovingly.  
  
She nodes her head enthusiastically having decided that roses were perfect.  
  
As he opened the door they were hit by the beautiful smell of flowers. Carter watched her take it all in, she loved flowers. Actually, he realized she loved life, every part of it. He loved that. He loved her.  
  
As she stood there amazed he lightly moved her in the direction of her chosen flowers. "What color do you want to get?" he asked her as they stood before the roses.  
  
"White." She said with finality. It made him want to ask why, but she beat him to it with her response, "Aunt Susan said that Mommy always liked snow."  
  
He smiled, he'd have to let Susan in on the secret that no she didn't, but he wouldn't spoil the fun for his daughter. No, he loved seeing her eyes light up that way.  
  
He needed to see that today. Today was a bittersweet day.  
  
"What color do you think I should get?" He asked her.  
  
Her face got very serious as she contemplated the question. Any answer would do, he just wanted to know what she thought. "Red," she finally decided.  
  
"Why?" he couldn't help himself from asking. It didn't matter, there was no wrong choice, but he loved to know what she was thinking.  
  
"Cause they mean love," she replied her eyes getting wide with emphasis as she looked up at him. Carter's eyes began to swim as he heard her response.  
  
"Who told you that?" he asked already knowing that it was probably Susan.  
  
"I don't know," She said sincerely looking back at the flowers.  
  
She didn't know, and it was okay.  
  
He wished he could go back to a time when it was okay for him to simply say he didn't know.  
  
"Do you want to pick out the flowers?" He asked already knowing that she would jump at the chance.  
  
"Can I?" She asked looking back up at him.  
  
"Of course," he replied as he picked her up so that she could see the flowers from a better height above the table.  
  
She studied the flowers for several minutes before picking the perfect two. As she pointed to them Carter picked them up and after she was happy with her choices he moved towards the counter to pay for them.  
  
Two flowers. It seemed too simple. Sometimes he thinks he should get more, but this just feels right, as right as it can be.  
  
After the roses are paid for they left the store and Carter buckled her into the back seat of the car. As Carter enters the driver's side, he silently draws the needed energy to make the drive.  
  
"You ready?" he asks her as he closes the door and looks back at her.  
  
She nods her head and smiles at him. That smile, it reminds him that he should be happy. He is happy. Even if today is a bittersweet day.  
  
He turned on her Barbie tape that he has grown accustomed to, and pulled out, beginning their drive.  
  
It wasn't a long drive to their destination, and after a short time he parked in front of a gate. He took a second to just sit there. He glanced at her in the mirror and saw that she was getting restless.  
  
So, he got out of the car, and unbuckled her from her seat. As he set her down on the sidewalk he took her hand and lead her over to the gate. His fingers stumbled to open the gate, but he blamed it on the cold.  
  
After he got it open they began to walk down the path. He knew the way without thinking. His heart would always lead him to the right place.  
  
He felt her shiver at his side, and he stopped momentarily to pick her up and wrap his arms around her.  
  
As they reached their destination, he set her down on the ground and crouched behind her. He handed her the white rose.  
  
Then he ran his fingers along the engraved letters before lying his own on the ground. The tears came softly as her fingers joined his in tracing the letters that spelled out 'Abby Carter'.  
  
Six years ago she was taken from him, six years, but she left him the greatest gift. She left him a beautiful baby girl. Paige Abigail Carter, his beautiful little girl.  
  
Today was a bittersweet day. He lost his Abby, but he was blessed with Paige.  
  
The tears suddenly stopped and he noticed that she still held her flower, "You ready Paige?" he asked her for the second time today.  
  
She nodded, and set her white rose next to his red one on the ground.  
  
He took one final look, and then he scooped her into his arms and turned towards their path back to the car.  
  
They had a party to get to. They couldn't be late; he had the birthday girl.  
  
Today was a bittersweet day. 


End file.
